OS : La protectrice divine et l'Excellence magnifique
by yuki1706
Summary: Par un beau jour d'Eté, les Codes:Breakers décident d'aller faire du camping ! Notre maitresse de l'ombre, Rui hachioji, est ravie à l'idée d'aller camper . Mais que vas t'il se passer quand un accident va la forcer à avouer et reconnaître ses sentiments pour une certaine personne ? Amitié au rendez vous mais centré sur une Romance particulière Venez lire ;)


Bonsoir chers petit(e)s lecteurs ou lectrices ! C'est Maléna et je suis heureuse de vous retrouver cette fois ci pour un OS sur Code:Breaker qui est de mes mangas préférés ! J'ai vraiment mais adoré l'écrire car de une, il y'a peu de textes sur ce manga et de 2, ce couple n'est pas très connu voir même pas du tout ^^' Sinon j'espère que ce One-shot vous plaira même si le couple ne vous attire pas plus que ca ! :)

Petite précision : L'histoire se passe entre le tome 9 et 10, il n'y a pas eu la bataille avec Sagashimono encore (pour les connaisseurs et connaisseuses ^^)

Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

* * *

OS : La protectrice divine à la beauté fascinante et l'Excellence magnifique

Manoir Shibuya huit heures , chambre du Prince :

J'ouvre mes paupières et regarde le réveil à coté de moi, il est huit heures . Il faut que je me lève, il est tard et les idiots vont pas tarder à émerger ! J'ouvre ma fenêtre, le soleil tape fort un bon temps s'annonce pour notre journée randonnée et camping ! Je m'habille de ma tenue habituelle et traverse le couloir quand j'entends Yuki ronfler comme pas possible ! J'émis un petit rire discret, il m'étonnera toujours !

Je me rends à la salle de bain, histoire de me débarbouiller le visage et de me brosser les cheveux . J'allais rentrer mais je vis la porte entrouverte... Bizarre. Qui peut bien être réveillé avant moi ? Je jette un petit coup d'œil et je me fige. Heiké ! C'est Heiké dans la salle de bain ! Il est torse nu et je dévore du regard son dos parcouru de quelques cicatrices mais si parfait à mon goût... mais qu'est ce que je raconte comme bêtises moi ? Fantasmer sur Heiké, l'alcool me monte à la tête je crois... J'attends alors prêt de la porte qu'il sorte et la porte s'ouvre en grand :

-Alors Hachiouji, on m'espionne à ce que je vois ? Lance Heiké à mon égard, non sans un petit sourire malsain

-N'im.. N'importe quoi ! Je..Je J'attendais seulement pour avoir la salle de bain !répliquais-je, en balbutiant gênée . Il me réponds pas et part en rigolant doucement

Raah il m'énerve tellement ce pervers ! Je ne suis jamais gênée quand je lui parle d'habitude... qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Je fais ma toilette rapidement et descends en bas pour préparer le petit déjeuner . Au menu ce matin ce sera omelette-riz légumes et thé vert, un petit déjeuner équilibré ! J'entends du bruit à l'étage je crois que les idiots se réveillent ! Toki et Yuki arrivent en trombe dans la salle à manger . Rei, Sakurakouji et Shibuya suivent derrière.

-J'ai faiiim ! Crient les deux énergumènes en cœur, ah j'ai tellement envie de les frapper à ce moment... Je me retiens mais l'envie me manque pas !

-Bonjour Prince ! S'exclame Sakurakouji de bonne humeur comme chaque matin

Aaah que ferais-je sans elle? Elle est un peu comme une petite sœur pour moi

Rei me salue sobrement, je n'en attends pas plus de sa part après tout il est comme ca. On se met à table et comme d'habitude il manque une seule et même personne, Heiké . Je prépare toujours pour lui au cas ou mais il ne se pointe jamais, quel égoïste ! Nous nous mettons à table tranquillement et notre discussion se porte sur la journée camping qui nous attends !

-Je suis tellement pressée de partir ! J'ai hâte de découvrir de beaux sentiers, de magnifiques ruisseaux et de faire un barbecue ! Dit Sakurakouji, toute excitée

-Ouais ça va être trop bien Nyanmaru ! Réponds Yuki, tout aussi enthousiaste

Rei soupire bruyamment, il ne montre pas ses émotions mais je sais que ça fait lui fait plaisir de partir avec nous aujourd'hui.

On se retrouve tous dans l'entrée avec les sacs remplis à bloc enfin surtout ceux de Toki (sûrement à cause de la tonne d'insecticide qu'il a pris...) et Heiké qui vient de nous rejoindre d'ailleurs, qui doit avoir pris toute sa collection de livres pervers...

/ 1 heure plus tard.../

Ca y est, nous y sommes ! l'air frais de la montagne m'a tellement manqué ! Le soleil tape fort mais on marche tranquillement pour admirer le paysage et aussi pour trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit. Cela fait vingt bonnes minutes que nous marchons quand nous apercevons un joli ruisseau qui semble descendre du sommet du mont .

Nous sommes tous émerveilles, Yuki saute de joie et fonce dans le ruisseau et Toki le rejoint en rigolant . Quand à Rei, il les regardent en souriant légèrement. Heiké, lui, à trouvé un arbre et il semble s'amuser à lier des cordes de lumières à ses branches, quel malade !

Je m'assis doucement au bord et laisse mes pieds se détendre dans l'eau, aah un peu de repos, ca fait du bien ! Sakurakouji me rejoint et nous discutons posément :

-Dis prince ? Me demande t'elle

-Hm, qui y'a t'il ? Fis-je

-T'est t'il déjà arrivé d'aimer quelqu'un ? Ou même ressentir des sentiments bizarres à l'égard d'une personne ?

-Eh bien... C'est assez dur à dire mais oui . Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un mais en ce moment même je ressens des choses bizarres pour une personne... répondis-je en rougissant .

-Oh, je vois ! Et qui est est l'heureux élu ? Dit elle, avec une lueur intéressée dans le regard

Oh mon dieu ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?! Je compte pas lui mentir mais je ne voulais en parler à personne histoire de terrer mes sentiments … Ah mais elle est si gentille ! C'est la seule a qui je peux avouer des choses ici... Autant lui dire... Mais j'ai si peur ! Bon allez Rui je t'ai connue plus forte que ça ! Tu vas pas faire ta chochotte pour des bidouilles comme ca !

-C'est...Heiké . Annonçais-je, en chuchotant pour qu'un les abrutis n'entendent pas .

Elle me fixe, sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Je crois que je l'ai définitivement choquée...

-Mais..Mais c'est formidable Prince ! Il est vrai que je m'attendais pas à ça mais si tu l'aimes, c'est l'essentiel je ferais tout pour t'aider ! S'exclame t'elle, joyeuse.

-Oh merci Sakurakouji ! Fis je , en la prenant dans mes bras.

Shibuya annonce notre départ et on reprends le chemin à la recherche du campement pour passer la nuit . Le soleil commence lentement à décliner quand on tombe sur une magnifique plaine un peu vallonnée mais pas trop avec un autre ruisseau, quelques rochers et une foret avoisinante.

-Voici notre campement pour la nuit ! Alors je souhaite faire des groupes pour répartir les taches nécessaires au bon déroulement de notre soirée ! Explique Shibuya, en prenant son air sérieux .

-Président je souhaite faire les binômes ! S'écria Sakurajkouji, en serrant les poings comme à son habitude

-Mais tout à fait ! Réponds celui ci .

-Pour commencer, Ogami et moi allons chercher de l'eau ! Toki va préparer la nourriture ! Ensuite, Président et Yuki vont monter les tentes ! Et enfin, Senpai Heiké et Prince vont chercher du bois pour allumer un feu !

Aie la vilaine ! Maintenant qu'elle sait pour mes sentiments envers Heiké elle me colle avec lui... Je rougis légèrement mais lui semble plutôt indifférent pour pas changer. Mine de rien ça me fait mal au cœur qu'il ne montre rien à mon égard...

On s'éloigne alors des autres pour chercher l'objet de notre quête . On marche ensemble aux même rythme mais sans parler. Le silence est apaisant presque soporifique alors que d'habitude quand on se retrouve ensemble, on se lance des piques... c'est étonnant quand on y pense.

Quelque fois il me lance des regards un peu inquisiteurs mais je fins de ne pas m'en apercevoir, c'est hyper gênant... Nous continuons notre chemin quand on tombe sur une petite clairière rempli de vieux arbres morts et de fines brindilles au sol, c'est l'endroit rêvé ! On commence alors notre collecte quand des craquements se font entendre près de nous ? Qui ca peut bien être ? Nous sommes sensés être seuls...

Heiké aux aguets, se relève et scrute les alentours :

-Recule . m'ordonne t'il, le ton ne laissant pas place à la rétorque.

Je m'exécute et recule vivement . Les craquements se font plus fort et je déclenche mon ombre, prête au combat ! Soudain, une dizaine de loup sort de part et d'autre des bois qui nous entourent ! Instinctivement je recule doucement et Heiké fait de même jusqu'à que nos dos se touchent . Je frisonne au contact, son dos est si chaud ! Mais pas le temps pour les rêveries ! Je dois être réactive .

Un loup fonce sur Heiké et cherche à le mordre, il riposte en le repoussant avec la lumière mais un autre le prends a la jambe , il tombe sous la pression... Merde !

-Heiké ! Criais-je, inquiète .

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'aider qu'un des loups m'agrippe la cheville et me fait tomber à terre ! Un petit cri m'échappe quand ses crocs se plantent dans ma chair, j'essaye de m'extirper mais rien à faire ! Il enfonce ses crocs encore plus loin et la douleur m'assaille... Ma tête tourne et mes mouvements se font plus lents

-KYAAAAAH hurlais-je, vue la douleur et le sang qui s'échappe de ma blessure.

Je m'apprête à laisser tomber quand le loup qui s'attaque à ma cheville voltige à des mètres plus loin

-Ne t'avises plus de la toucher, sale mammifère primitif. Lance Heiké au loup avec un regard noir

Il m'a protégé... Si je m'attendais à ça... J'essaye de me relever pour l'aider mais la douleur prends le dessus et je m'écroule au sol misérablement...

Je lève les yeux au ciel et voit qu'il n'y a plus aucun loup aux alentours ils sont tous morts étalés par terre. Je soupire bruyamment et ferme les yeux essayant d'ignorer mon mal-être...

Heiké s'approche de moi lentement et commence a examiner et soigner ma blessure

-Qu..Qu'est ce que tu fais..? Je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais . Lui fis je, gênée

C'est une entaille profonde que tu as la . Alors je te conseillerai de me laisser te soigner si tu ne veux pas que cela s'infecte. Répondis t'il, tranchant.

Je me tais, stupéfaite. C'est la première fois qu'il prends soin de moi et que pire! Il me soigne... Je le regarde faire . Il prends sa gourde et me verse le peu d'eau qu'il a dessus pour désinfecter au maximum la blessure, après il me bande la cheville en déchirant un morceau de sa veste . Pour finir, je le vois mettre un petit fil de lumière autour du bandage sûrement pour le maintenir en place.

-Merci beaucoup Heiké . Lui dis-je , sincèrement

Il me réponds avec un de ses sourires arrogants dont il a le secret et s'approche de moi , qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je sens une de ses mains sous mon dos et l'autre sous mes jambes . Woh ! Il ne compte tout de même pas me porter si ?!

-Oi heiké, repose moi tout de suite qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Je peux marcher toute seule je te dit ! M'exclamais-je, en gigotant dans ses bras

-Rui je pense que tu as tendance à oublier que tu es une femme et que des fois il faut savoir se reposer dans les bras de l'homme . Réplique t'il, très sérieux.

Je reste coi . M'appeler par mon prénom, me soigner puis me porter ? Heiké est vraiment bizarre mais quelque part ca me fait chaud au cœur qu'il prenne soin de moi... Comme il le dit si bien j'ai tendance à oublier que je suis une femme...

Je soupire et me laisse finalement porter, j'accepte ma défaite...

On quitte seulement le petit bois quand tout d'un coup je me sens faible, comme très fatiguée . Je crois que je fais de l'anémie... Je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir mais c'est dur...

Heiké me jette de petits regards inquiets et me serre plus contre lui quand il sent mon corps se relâcher . je colle ma tête contre son torse et inconsciemment je respire son parfum aux notes boisées, un peu ambrées. Ca m'apaise tellement que mes paupières se font lourdes et je m'endors non sans entendre un dernier murmure...

Repose toi, ma douce Rui . Je veille sur toi ne t'en fais pas...

/Quelques heures plus tard.../

J'ouvre les yeux . J'observe mon corps avant de me lever, j'ai un gros bandage à la cheville gauche, quelques bandages aux jambes et aux bras et des petits pansements sur la joue ainsi que sur le front. Je suis dans une des tentes qu'on a emmené . Je me lève ma cheville me fait mal mais je compte pas rester cloué au lit plus longtemps ! Je boite jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente et sors . C'est la que je réalise que je porte un T-shirt de Heiké , je rougis à la pensée qu'il me l'ai prêter. Mes vêtements étaient sûrement abîmés...

Un beau soleil m'accueille et je vois toute la petite bande se diriger vers moi à grand pas :

-N*5 ! Tu es réveillée ! S'exclame Yuki, en sautant de joie

Ah prince ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Comment tu vas ? Me demande Toki, avec son sourire habituel

-Content de te voir sur pied, Prince . Fis Rei en souriant .

-PRIIIINCE ! J'ai eu si peur quand Senpai-Heiké t'a ramené blessée mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux déjà ! Crie Sakurakouji, les larmes aux yeux.

Je les rassures tous sur mon état et à mon plus grand étonnement ils m'enserrent tous dans leur bras ! Ca me rends tellement heureuse et à mon tour je les serres dans mes petits bras faibles...

je pars ensuite voir Heiké . Après tout il faut que je le remercie de m'avoir sauvée. Je m'éloigne un peu du camp et le trouve sur un gros rocher en train d'admirer le ciel … Je m'assois sans un mot à ses cotés . Nous restons quelques minutes silencieux quand il décide de briser le silence :

-Alors comment vont tes blessures ? Me demande t'il

-Sa va mieux . Mais ma cheville me fait encore mal et je boite un peu... répondis-je

-Tant mieux...

-Heiké...? Fis je, avec une petite voix

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi m'a tu sauvée ? Dis-je, d'une traite

-Eh bien... Je... balbute t'il

-Sois clair avec moi s'il te plaît Heiké . Ordonnais-je, sérieuse

-Je t'ai sauvée parce que je j'ai du te sauver c'est tout. Réponds t'il, le ton passif

Raah il m'énerve ! Qu'est ce qu'il cache à la fin ?! Je vais lui faire cracher le morceau moi !

-Bordel Heiké dis moi les choses ! Pourquoi m'a tu sauvée ?! Lançais-je , énervée

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?! Eh ba je c'est parce que je t'aime voilà tout ! Crie t'il en me tenant les poignets

Il m'aime...? Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais plus... Après tout je l'aime aussi mais je n'oserai pas lui dire pourtant je l'aime tellement...

-Hei...Ké fis je, choquée .

Il approche sa tête de moi et nos bouches ne sont qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre... Nos souffles se mélangent et je ne peux plus résister ! Je capture ses lèvres dans un long baiser, nos langues se mêlent et entament un balai endiablé ! Mes mains se perdent dans ses doux cheveux et lui m'agrippe les hanches sensuellement...

Malheureusement, on s'arrête par manque d'air . Nous reprenons nos souffles doucement et je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, il est si beau...

Il remarque mon regard et m'embrasse le front chaudement...

-Je t'aime Rui .

\- Je t'aime Heiké.

On se dirige vers le camp, main dans la main et maintenant à jamais ensemble pour affronter la dure vie qui nous attends...


End file.
